The pain in loving
by Blossickfireandice
Summary: Just another story about about Brick x Blossom. Brick is OOC in a few chapters of this story, but that's how it usually is in love! Rating may change after the first few chapters. My first story, so please be nice(and don't flame). Rate & review!
1. Brick's first action

Brick never knew exactly why he fell in love with Blossom.

He thought perhaps it was her sakura-pink eyes.

Or her long, fiery red hair.

Or possibly, for the most part, that she had hated him right from the start.

From the first time that they locked eyes, Brick fell in love with her, and every time he had to throw a punch or kick at her, it was like he felt the blow to himself as well as her. When he made her cry, her glistening, and teary eyes tore at his heart and bore into his very soul. When she flew away in tears, he just stood there, wanting to comfort her but knowing he never could. His brothers loved their counterparts too, he knew, but they showed it more than he did. Then one night, he couldn't take it anymore.

Brick woke up in his bed sweating hard, panting from a nightmare about him finally killing Blossom. In his nightmare, he was beating Blossom mercilessly in a dark street with skyscrapers all around him at night without anyone around. He kept telling himself to stop, eventually screaming inside his mind so hard that tears ran down his cheeks and fell on her bruised, ragged body, but it was like his mind was locked inside of his body. Finally, at the end of his nightmare, she was ripped apart, blood spilling onto his clothes. He had heard her last, dying scream fill the cold silent air. Then, he heard voices whispering to him, and they grew louder and louder until they sounded like Blossom's last screams. Somehow...just somehow, as he sat up, sweating, he knew that the dream was a warning. A warning that one day, if he didn't do something, that he would lose all control and cause her demise. Not thinking about what might happen, he flew to Blossom's house and perched at her window.

He tapped quietly at her window, making sure it was loud enough to wake Blossom, and only Blossom. If anyone else caught him...well, he wouldn't let himself think about that. Not getting any response, he unscrewed the screws that held the window in place and flew over to her bed, sitting on the edge. She woke with a start and saw Brick sitting on her bed. She glared at him fearfully and hissed angrily, "What are you doing here, idiot?! Get out!" Brick merely gave her a sorrowful look, making her wonder for a split second what had happened, and stumbling over to her, pressed his lips unexpectedly to hers. She gave a muffled yell but relaxed quickly, letting Brick's fingerless hands caress her body and hair. He barely put any pressure on her lips at first, but then he used a little more force and pushed her down to the pillow, still stroking her.

He murmured, "I always liked you Blossom, but…I never had the chance to tell you." Hearing this, Blossom practically melted in his embrace and they fell asleep together in the same position.

The next morning, Brick found himself sleeping with his arms around Blossom, who was already awake. He whispered, "Sooo…do any of your sisters like any of my bros?"

Blossom giggled and said, "You have _no idea_, Brick! Bubbles rambles on about how she thinks Boomer's eyes are cute, and Buttercup daydreams about Butch! (Of course she denies it, but…)"

Brick's eyes became more hopeful and he cautiously said, "We could arrange something, right? He sheepishly said, "Now that I've done this with you, I don't know if I could stop".

Blossom gently murmured, "Of course we can. I'll talk to the professor right now."


	2. Blossom and Brick tell their families

Blossom got out of bed and went over to the door. Just before her foot touched the bottom of the door frame, however, she stopped and wouldn't move. Brick thought something was wrong, so he asked, "Do you need help? Does your foot hurt or somethin'?"

Blossom whirled around in dismay and gasped, "The professor! He'll be so mad when he finds out that I slept with _you, _of all people!"

Reaching out to her, Brick said, "Hey, hey, Red, calm down! If you can't tell him to accept me and my bros, _I _will!" Blossom felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, surprised at Brick's sudden change of character just then. Hands clutched in front of her, she breathed deeply a few times, then exhaled for the last time and unclutched her nonexistent fingers. Brick smirked at her and said, "Wish ya luck. I'll be waiting for you!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!," the professor said while clutching his morning coffee, in disbelief that his Blossom, his perfect little pink angel had done such a thing.

Blossom shrank down and said again in a tiny voice, "I-I saw Brick sitting on my bed and he just started k-kissing me! I don't know how it happened!" After a few seconds of clutching his chair and almost spilling his coffee, Professor Utonium regained his composure and looked down sternly at Blossom. Blossom waited for a tense moment, trying to look into his eyes and see if he would explode at her or not.

He sighed quietly. "That was a very irresponsible thing to do. A Powerpuff girl and a Rowdyruff boy together? Not probable. However, if the Rowdyruffs are willing to become good boys, I will see how your little…affair goes. If anything bad happens to you, though, I will personally make sure that those boys leave Townsville!"

At that instant, Bubbles poked her head through the doorway, her baby blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "THERE'S A ROMANCE GOING ON? SQUEE! I LOVELOVELOVE ROMANCES! WHO IS IT?" she giggled, squishing her purple octopus Octi while turning somersaults in the air.

Buttercup poked her head in urgently and ducked while avoiding Bubbles's flailing legs. "Professor! Brick's in Blossom's bedroom!" she yelled. As if things weren't already chaotic enough, Brick flew in and hovered right over Blossom and the professor. "So how'd it go?" he asked calmly. Blossom couldn't answer because it was too noisy, so she sonic screamed, "EVERYONE, STOP TALKING! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Bubbles and Buttercup immediately sat down on chairs in the kitchen, while Brick, Blossom, and Professor Utonium sat on the other side of the table. Blossom told the whole story all over again to Bubbles and Buttercup. After hearing the story, Bubbles squeaked happily, "So that means we can be friends with the Rowdyruff boys? Finally, I'll have a chance to tell Boomer how cute he is!" She dreamily said, "He has those gorgeous cobalt blue eyes, that _super cute_ hairdo, not to mention, he's blonde like me! He's perfect! Oh, and did I mention his_ eyes_?"

Buttercup slumped down into her chair and pretended to be unhappy even though everyone else could tell that she was faking it. "Butch is such an annoying psycho! And Bubbles, what do you even _see_ in Boomer?! He's just as stupid as his brothers!" she groaned. Everyone tried and unsuccessfully hid their smiles from Buttercup, and she glared at them while blushing so hard that her face was like a tomato.

Brick cleared his throat and said, "I'll tell my bros about this whole thing with you girlies and we'll be right over." With that, he flew off.

When he found Boomer and Butch pacing around at Fuzzy Lumpkins's hut, they bombarded him with questions. "Dude, where've you been?" questioned Boomer.

"When we didn't see you in your bed or stealing breakfast for us this mornin', we searched all over Townsville!" Butch exclaimed.

"Well…if ya really wanna know where I was last night, I'll tell ya." Pausing dramatically, he said, "I was at the Powerpuffs' house, sleeping with Red." Seeing his brothers starting to look at him in disbelief, he paused and hastily said, "Look, we didn't _do_ anything. Just a little making out." After he said that, there was dead silence for several seconds.

Boomer broke the silence by exclaiming, "You SLEPT with that pink Powderpuff?!" This earned a slap from both green and red Rowdyruffs.

Brick coolly said, "Didn't I just say that? By the way, I told her that we're gonna visit her house-right now!" With that, Brick and his brothers zoomed over to the Powerpuffs' house, Boomer asking about Bubbles and Butch complaining about Buttercup the whole way.


	3. The RRB are kept safe

The moment Boomer and Butch found themselves at the Powerpuff girls' bedroom window, they became alert. Boomer looked at Brick cautiously and said, "Are you really sure that we should do this? I mean, we've been enemies so long…I have a feeling this won't work out. Bubbles is so great! She has the best personality, and those huge blue eyes and adorable pigtails…but if somehow…something happens…I might end up losing her…and somehow…I don't think that I could survive that."

Butch snorted and said, "C'mon bro, they're just a few stupid Powderpuffs! That girl Butterbutt probably doesn't even own a brain!"

Brick impatiently said, "Since when do _you _have a brain, Butch? And we're wastin' time here! Let's go in!"

Right after Brick said that, all three ruffs flew through the window, which was still unscrewed from the night before when Brick went in. Brick led the way to the kitchen where the puffs and professor were still sitting.

Suddenly, the professor pulled out a large container from behind his chair and trapped the boys, making a swishing noise.

The puffs jumped and Bubbles cried, "What are you doing professor?! Let them out!" The boys yelled and screamed, both at each other and at the professor. Brick quieted down after a few seconds, but Butch was shouting profanities both at the professor and at Brick while Boomer just screamed and tried to break out. It was useless. The glass was impenetrable.

Butch yelled at Brick, "WHY DID YOU LEAD US HERE! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! THAT MORON TRAPPED US IN HERE AND NOW WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO TO US!"

Brick tried hard to keep his disbelief from showing, but he failed miserably. He quietly said, "I didn't think this would happen."

Butch glared at Brick and hissed while Boomer looked on with wide eyes and a trembling mouth, "Well, now it did! And you better get us out of this mess, 'cause you're the one who got us into it!"

While they were arguing, the professor was trying to explain to the equally upset girls. Bubbles was, as you might expect, the most upset.

She screamed, "Let them out! How could you do this?" Tears were streaming down her face and pooling on the floor. Blossom was like Brick, staring with a look of disbelief and unhappiness at Brick while he was staring with the exact same look at her. Even Buttercup seemed a little dismayed by what the professor had done.

Finally, the professor held his hands up for quiet, and gradually the puffs and ruffs quieted down, with the occasional sniffle from Bubbles and the occasional mutter from Butch.

The professor said, "The reason why I trapped the Rowdyruff boys in that glass container is that I need to see if Him will go after them."

There was a shocked silence as everybody in the room absorbed the news. Then, there was an eruption of noise with everyone asking their own questions. In the midst of it all, Blossom was raising her hand quietly.

The professor smiled and called on Blossom. "Yes Blossom?"

Blossom said, "Can you explain?"

Sighing, the professor said, "Since the boys have been one of Him's greatest weapons," the ruffs winced a bit at that," Him might try to get them back. For example he could use mind control. Mind control is when you're not controlling your own actions. Your mind might try to resist, but it will be like your mind is locked inside of your body. **(A/N Sound familiar?)**

Brick froze. Was he mistaken? No, it was _exactly _like that in his dream! For a moment he wondered if he should tell everyone or not. The others noticed Brick stiffen up a little and Blossom asked, "Are you okay?"

Seeing that he was caught, Brick muttered, "Y-yeah. I was just…um, you know, a little sore!" he said somewhat convincingly.

Blossom smiled and said, "Okay. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong."

Hearing Blossom say that made Brick feel even guiltier for lying to her. He convinced himself that the dream meant nothing and was just…well, that. A dream.

The professor continued, "This container is immune to Him's powers. After a few days, I'll let you out if Him doesn't show up. During those few days, I'll let you out for a few hours at a time for food, water, and so the girls can get to know you more."

Brick reluctantly said, "Okay, fine." Then, flashing his signature smirk at Blossom, he added, "And I'll make sure nothing ever comes near ya, Red." As the professor carried them to the Powerpuff girls' room, Brick relaxed.

What could _possibly _go wrong?


End file.
